


Traditions

by brittany4824



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, Merry Christmas, christmas at the Mars, happy fluff, movie compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittany4824/pseuds/brittany4824
Summary: Logan is home for the holidays so Veronica and Keith teach him how to celebrate Mars Style.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [typicalasiankid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/typicalasiankid/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Marshmallows

_ “I’m Mr. Green Christmas. I’m Mr. Sun…”  _

Veronica bopped her head to Heat Miser’s distant voice as she hung ornaments on an overly decorated Christmas tree. 

“And you do this every year?” Logan asked as he watched from a distance. He eyed the tree suspiciously as if it were going to eat him alive. 

“Son,” Keith smiled, “You better get used to it now. If you stick with this one” he nodded his head toward his daughter, "you get stuck with all her wonderful quirks."

"Pshh, don't act like you didn't create this monster, Pops," Veronica told him with a playful eye roll. They turned their attention back to Logan who was watching them, amused by their banter. At least he was smiling. Veronica had sworn that nothing  was going to get her down. Not even Logan’s determination to stay away from all and any Christmas traditions. It was their first year together for Christmas since they had gotten back together, and Logan was only home for a couple of days before he had to head back to his base. And darn it, Veronica was going to make this a Christmas to remember— whether Logan liked it or not.

Keith picked up Veronica’s homemade reindeer ornament and Logan gave a small snort, prompting a glare from Veronica. “What? You don’t like my beautiful childhood creations?” she asked him. He was treading on dangerous waters. 

“They’re beautiful, Sugar Puss,” he replied defensively.

Keith groaned. “No gross pet names in front of the Old Man, please... and Logan, hop in here and get these decorations up! I need to check on the cookies.” 

Logan didn't argue, but timidly walked to the tree and began to pull ornaments from the box; holding each one up and examining them before searching for any empty branches. 

“So this is what a family Christmas tree is supposed to look like,” he commented quietly so only Veronica could hear him. 

“Well, duh…” Veronica’s voiced trailed off when she realized what he was implying. He had never had a family Christmas tree, only those monstrous things Lynne’s decorator would put up each year. She quickly changed the awkward atmosphere by clapping excitedly. She backed away from the tree and called out, “Aaaand, finis!” 

Keith rounded the corner and smiled. “It’s perfect!” he cheered. 

“I don’t know if you can fit a pony under it…” Veronica pretended to study the tree. 

“You have a ‘pony’,” Logan reminded her. 

“Pony is a puppy. He needs a brother or sister of the equestrian genre,” Veronica retorted jokingly. Keith sighed and Logan playfully nudged her before they all stood back to admire their masterpiece.  It really was beautiful. Keith quietly slipped away to turn off the lights. As soon as the room darkened the lights twinkled more fiercely, and shadows danced on the illuminated walls around them. 

Logan slid his hand into Veronica’s and squeezed. 

“I like this tradition,” Logan told them. 

“Welcome to the family, Logan.” Keith’s statement caught everyone off guard, but Logan smiled faintly. 

“Thank you, sir.”

“Keith, son. It’s just Keith.” 

They stood there without saying a word for a long time while “Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas played in the background quietly.

_ “Through the years we all will be together. If the fates allow…”  _

If it hadn’t been for the timer on the oven going off, Veronica could have stayed like that forever. 

“Guess it’s time to decorate cookies,” Logan shrugged. Keith nodded and turned to head back to the kitchen, leaving Veronica and Logan alone. 

“I love you,” Logan told her before stealing a kiss. 

“I love you too,” she replied with a smile. 

She watched as he went to join her dad in the kitchen, and knew without a doubt, this was going to be the best Christmas she had ever had. 


End file.
